wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Coatyl
Coatyl is a male Sand Dragon and belongs to FourFlames. He is part of the Pyrrhian Galaxy era. Do not steal! Description Sandy beige wrapped in rich dusty hues and naturally painted in thick, darker tones and patterns, Coatyl's thorny scales are constantly dented with scratches and bruises. His frilled ruff is more spiky than usual, and his throat and spikes are greater in multitude than average as well; typical for a Sand Dragon male. Dark-as-night eyes peer from beneath a ridged eyebrow. Hourglass-shaped stripes run down his neck and end at his tail. Billowing, just slightly oversized beige wings fly behind him at all times. Occupation Coatyl is an architect. He does not necessarily appreciate the art, but rather, is always curious to find new ways to defy gravity or invent a new design unconcievable to dragonkind. Coatyl is CEO to Adobe Corporations, a SandWing-owned construction monopoly. He is also a special worker in the design department, though still relied on to run the company. Personality Strengths He's curious about everything, and to discover everything (which he attempts often), he doesn't mind a little trial and error. He's littered the landscape of his home planet with countless failed architectural attempts. But, being a courteous young male, he's issued construction units to pick it all up. Coatyl has firm organizational skills and is 'allergic' to uncleanliness. Coatyl is typically very honest. He trusts almost everyone he comes in contact with to be pleasant. When someone isn't, he is perfectly content with giving them the silent treatment. Coatyl is altruistic most of the time. He shows a deep affection for society. He relies on logic to help guide others. Coatyl can fend and think for himself. He is perfectly fine with being independent and generating ideas on his own without adding on to others'. Coatyl has almost total self-control. Weaknesses Coatyl is disloyal and will flee at any given opportunity if it means saving his own scales. He often puts himself first and then regrets it later on. He is rarely optimistic about anything. He's always frowning. Or looking stern. It's hard to tell the difference. Coatyl is a risk-taker. He will do anything to add to his growing mind and knowledge. He will even manipulate others to better his education. Coatyl happens to be shy. He is not good at working together with others and is generally unpopular among most dragons. He is therefore incapable of group discussion, cooperation (he likes to be able to do what he wants), and this prevents him from higher level learning skills. He cannot see things in a different light other than his own. Coatyl has trouble containing jealousy and admiration. PowersCategory:Males Coatyl has a poisonous, slightly flat barb on the end of his tail. His huge wings actually make flying a bit harder, as his membranes are very thick. He can spit small clots of blood and breathe fire when threatened. Coatyl's scales, like most Sand Dragons', naturally condense water for when he is thirsty, which is very useful since he happens to be especially bad at surviving without water for extended periods of time. He is not great at jumping, even with flat feet obtained through evolution. Coatyl has never been physically adept. Category:Content (FourFlames) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SandWings